


Careful What You Wish For

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry really ought to be careful in telling the one he wants what he wished for





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble! Enjoy!

Harry couldn't believe he had detention, eighth year was supposed to be relaxing. Stupid Malfoy, it's all his fault.

Now he has detention with the one responsible for his wet dreams. Knocking on the door, Harry waited to be called.

"Enter." Severus looked up and saw Harry close the door behind him.

"Potter. You can clean the floors, scrub the cauldrons and alphabetize the potion ingredients."

"Why don't you just shove a broom up my arse."

"I can do that if you so wish it."

"I'd rather you shove something else up instead."

Seeing Harry's blush, Severus smirked in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
